degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Standing In The Dark (1)
"Standing in the Dark" parts 1 & 2 is the season seven premiere of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The episode was aired first on The N as a one hour episode on October 2007, while it aired in February 2008 in Canada as two separated episodes. Main Plot Darcy and Peter tell their parents that they are going out, and Darcy's parents are upset and tell her she cannot date him. Her parents and sister Clare leave for a retreat and she pretends to be sick, sneaks out, and goes to a ski party with Peter, Manny, and other Degrassi students, including newcomers Jane and Sav. She and Peter start making out, but he tries to have sex and she leaves. Then she took a drink, left it outside when she went to the bathroom, and came out. She and Manny start having a fight because Darcy drunkenly told her she had to values. She goes back to Peter, who starts telling her he's a vigin too, and he'd have sex whenever she was ready, and she passes out. Later that night, she is seen being lead into a room by a mysterious figure, who places her on the bed, locks the door, and rapes her. Subplot As Lakehurst students acclimate themselves in their new Degrassi surroundings following a devastating fire at their school over the winter break, a fuming Toby can't contain his anger at their presence so soon after J.T.'s death, and lets his feelings be known through his online podcast. |-| Gallery= Gallery 7-1-2.jpg 7-1-3.jpg 15.png Irfrfcvcewfvwef.jpg Standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-12.jpg|Face of the "roofie rapist" 1212099871 2719 full.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-1.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-2.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-3.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-4.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-5.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-6.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-7.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-8.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-9.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-10.jpg standing-in-the-dark-pt-1-11.jpg Degrassi701702StandingintheDark1.png degrassi436.jpg 0sa.jpg tumblr_l7a430fGTV1qcmpnao1_250.jpg ImagesCA0K88DL.jpg Normal 702 050 0004.jpg Normal 702 061 0002.jpg Normal 702 060 0004.jpg Normal 702 060 0003.jpg Normal 702 060 0002.jpg Normal 702 060 0001.jpg Normal 702 059 0002.jpg Normal 702 059 0001.jpg Normal 702 058 0002.jpg Normal 702 058 0001.jpg Normal 702 057 0002.jpg Normal 702 050 0003.jpg Normal 702 050 0001.jpg Normal 702 049 0004.jpg Normal 702 049 0003.jpg Normal 702 049 0002.jpg Normal 702 048 0001.jpg Normal 702 047 0005.jpg Normal 702 047 0001.jpg Normal 702 046 0002.jpg Normal 702 046 0001.jpg Normal 702 045 0006.jpg Normal 702 044 0002.jpg Normal 702 043 0002.jpg Normal 702 042 0004.jpg Normal 702 041 0003.jpg Normal 702 039 0003.jpg Normal 702 039 0002.jpg Normal 702 030 0002.jpg Normal 702 027 0003.jpg Degrassi-episode-701.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631085-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631071-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630965-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631093-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631089-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631087-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631091-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631016-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631017-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630960-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631063-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631075-624-352.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8631074-624-352.jpg |-| Trivia= Trivia *This episode marks Holly J.'s, Anya's, Sav's, Bruce's, and Jane's first appearance. *Mia, Derek, and Danny's first season as regulars. *Daniel Clark, Ryan Cooley and Deanna Casalauce have been taken out of the credits. In place of Clark appears Charlotte Arnold, and Nina Dobrev. Mazin Elsadig and Paula Brancati are in place of Casaluce and Marc Donato, and Dalmer Abuzeid appears in place of Cooley. *The theme song has been changed slightly again. The beginning of the intro has a sound more similar to the beginning of the seasons 4 and 5 intro. *Music playing from the show include "Neighbors" by "The Academy Is...". *First instance of rape since Season 2. *Manny goes blonde in this episode. |-| Links= Links Watch Standing In The Dark (1) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Relationships Category:Party Category:Drinking Category:Lakehurst High School Category:Season Premiere Category:Rape Category:Fights Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Friendships Category:Episodes Category:Relationship Issues